


The Path to Fifty Caps

by Mellaithwen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Manip, News Media, Rugby, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The boys read an article profiling Steve and his rugby career, whilst very much in love and cooking breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I wanted the article to be about you.” Bucky says softly. “And that book is a part of you, just like teaching is, just like rugby is.” Bucky leans back a fraction, and reaches out to tilt Steve’s jaw in his direction. “Just like I am.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path to Fifty Caps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shortsighted_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsighted_Owl/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://mellaithwen.tumblr.com/post/129407236691/mellaithwen-soooo-shortsighted-owl-teased-me) but then I couldn't let it go, and fic happened to go with the manip.

Mary Jane Watson // Photo Peter Parker / KLC Photos - Friday July 24 2015

_ 'Steve Rogers will earn his 50th international cap for the Men’s Eagles Friday, July 24, when the U.S. hosts Japan in the World Rugby Pacific Nations Cup. From his debut at Rugby World Cup 2007 France to the present day, ‘Captain America’ has balanced representing his country with a teaching career, raising a family, and even publishing a children’s book. USA Rugby caught up with his coaches, teammates, and friends to take a look at the ongoing career of the U.S.’s starting scrum half. _

_ “I was looking for athletes and checked around for who stood out,” Phillips said of his recruiting plan at Xavier High School, where he coached the New York institution’s rugby team. “I saw [Steve] play basketball and asked him after the freshman game if he wanted to try out. He said we has willing to give it a try and the rest is history.”' _

_ At that time, however, the coach had no idea the youngster from Brooklyn would eventually nail down the starting scrum half spot with the Eagles. _

_ “I wasn’t even sure he was going to make the freshman team.”'_

.

 

“I can’t believe they mentioned the book.” Steve whines over his morning coffee, as he sits at his laptop, scrolling through the newly published article online. 

 

“Of course they mentioned the book—it’s a good book, why wouldn’t they mention the book?” Bucky says, almost rambling, as he cooks breakfast in the kitchen behind Steve. The sizzling of eggs and bacon frying fills the air. 

 

“You told them to mention the book, didn’t you?”

 

Silence.

 

“ _Bucky…_ ”

 

“Okay, okay, I may have emphasised the importance of your literary career—”

 

“Literary career? It was _one_ children’s book—when I was still in _college_ —”

 

“It’s a good book—”

 

“—and it’s not even published under my own name—”

 

“—you should be proud of—”

 

“—so god knows how anyone will even find—”

 

“—it. Okay stop!” Bucky says finally, leaving the food to fry on a low heat so as to stand behind Steve on his chair at the kitchen table. He leans down, wraps his arms around him, and squeezes gently. Steve has a tendency to squirrel away from any affection borne from praise—Bucky’s bear-hug keeps him in place. 

 

“I wanted the article to be about _you_.” Bucky says softly. “And that book is a part of you, just like teaching is, just like rugby is.” Bucky leans back a fraction, and reaches out to tilt Steve’s jaw in his direction. “Just like I am.” He finishes, before kissing Steve. 

 

“Did you see what Sam said?” Steve asks after a beat of comfortable silence sits between the two of them.

 

“Uh…”

 

Steve turns back to the computer, and scrolls back to the top of the article on the USA Rugby homepage. The headline reads “ _Work For It: Steve Rogers and the path to 50 caps,_ ” and below that, there’s a photograph of Steve, taken before their last game, during the National Anthem. The light in the stadium has his blonde hair set alight, and his hand is on his heart, just over the team’s emblem stitched onto his jersey. The image has been edited to focus on Steve, but Bucky recognises his own profile, blurry, standing on Steve’s right hand side. Underneath the photograph, the headline, and the introductory paragraph, there’s a quote from Sam Wilson in bold.

 

“‘ _He works his butt off._ ”’ Bucky quotes, laughing. “Well, he’s not wrong. But. I mean, technically Sam was misquoted there.”

 

“What?”

 

“His exact words were _Captain Small Ass_ , which he then—Ow!” Bucky exclaims suddenly, his original sentence being interrupted by the bagel-projectile Steve throws in his direction. He picks up the fallen food, and starts to eat it, as he returns to the kitchen. Steve laughs before turning back to face his laptop and finish reading the article.

 

He scrolls down to the bottom of the page, where after detailing Steve’s career and referencing his status as an out and married sportsman, they have ended on a quote from Bucky.

 

_‘What can I say?’_ Steve reads, hearing Bucky’s Brooklyn twang in his head as clear as day. _‘He’s my best friend. He’s my teammate. He’s my soulmate. He’s my husband, and you know what else? He’s the best rugby player this country’s ever seen.’_  

 

“What are you smirking at?” Bucky asks, when he returns a moment later with two plates laden with streaky bacon and an assortment of scrambled and fried eggs. 

 

“Oh nothing.” Steve says in mock-innocence, standing up and taking the breakfast plates out of Bucky’s hands, before kissing him passionately—his fingers running through Bucky’s hair, while his teeth nip and his husband’s lips.

 

“I love you.” Steve says, a little breathless, when they’re done, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed. 

 

“I love you too.” Bucky returns, looking equally as debauched, as he slides into the seat next to Steve. “Now shut up and eat your breakfast, Captain Small Ass.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the original article is [here](http://usarugby.org/mens-eagles-news/item/work-for-it-mike-petri-and-the-path-to-50-caps). I just played around with it a little.


End file.
